


A Perfect Life

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Harry and Neville find each other before the Battle of Hogwarts and some shocking confessions are made. Slash





	

Harry raced up the stairs, pushing his way passed students, trying to move as fast as he could towards the Ravenclaw Common room, hoping to find some information about this damned diadem thing that Luna had mentioned. He had seen the faces the others had pulled at the blonde girl's suggestion, but if there was one thing that Harry had learnt, it was to listen to Luna when she spoke. If anyone would have the knowledge, insight and logical jumps to come up with the item they needed, it was Luna, so diadem it was.  
Now he just had to try and find the thing in the massive castle filled with students, teachers and Order members readying themselves for the battle that was coming.

"Harry!" Blinking he turned to see Neville running towards him with an armful of stuff.

"Do I even want to ask what you are doing with them?" Harry asked dryly when he caught sight of the items.

"McGonagall told us to blow up the bridge, Seamus says this stuff will do it," Neville grinned, pulling on his scars and wounds.

"Be careful, don't get anymore hurt than you already are!" Harry frowned reaching out absently to touch one of the scars on Neville's cheek.

"Harry...I wanted to say something to you, before we, before all this starts, not really had the courage before, but I reckon given the circumstances and what could happen tonight its the right time as it is ever going to be," Neville rambled.

"Nev?" Harry frowned confused wondering what the other teen was going on about.

"Fuck it," Neville sighed before grabbing Harry's jacket with his free hand and yanking him forwards to seal their mouths together.  
Harry squeaked in shock at the action and at the feel of Neville's lips on his, but when Neville licked along the seam of his lips, he found himself opening for him, and then kissing back as he groaned at the taste of Neville exploding across his sense, while the other boy's tongue did wicked things that managed to make his knees feel weak.

Suddenly Neville pulled away and nodded seriously before turning to run off. He blinked confused when Harry grabbed his arm and yanked him back, slamming their lips together as his fingers gripped Neville's short brown hair.

"Do not blow yourself up! We are finishing this conversation later!" Harry said firmly licking his lips.

"Deal," Despite everything Neville knew he was grinning like a fool. They shared one last look before they both turned and raced off in different directions.

"Harry!" Harry huffed and turned around to see Luna racing towards him this time. Though she had the Grey Lady on her mind rather than kissing.

\- NL+HP -

Harry grunted as he sat down beside Neville. He took his face in his hands and started cleaning off the blood and dirt that was caking the other's face, before reaching for the dittany and started gently rubbing it into the new cuts and wounds on Neville's face, and for good measure a few of the older ones.

"Here I have you to thank for killing Nagini for me," Harry said softly, able to keep the silence anymore as chocolate brown eyes just stared at him.

"The snake? Yeah," Neville nodded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack I hope you know that, I was ready for my big finale and you go and ruin it,"

"I don't know, that speak was pretty impressive, really got me going," Harry smiled softly, his fingers more just brushing over Neville's skin now than anything else.

"I learnt from the best, rousing speeches 101, Gryffindor style," Neville said seriously before grinning when Harry couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. "I'm glad you're ok,"

"I'm glad you are too, a couple of close calls from what I heard," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't blow myself up," Neville grumbled.

"No, just nearly took a 100 foot drop," Harry rolled his eyes before sighing and dropping down so his head was resting in Neville's lap.   
He smiled when the other floundered a little before his hands settled into Harry's hair. "I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years,"

"If you do that, I won't be able to take you out on a date," Neville said softly making Harry's eyes open again.

"A date?" He asked biting his lip.

"That is if you wanted to, and I reckon it would have to be in the muggle world considering how famous you are about to be again," Neville said ruefully.

"That sounds good, I could take you to the movies that I told you about," Harry suggested watching out the corer of his eye as a smile spread across Neville's face.

"In the muggle Cimanar right?"

"Close, cinema,"

"Sounds good to me," Neville nodded. "Next Monday?"

"I have no plans," Harry shrugged.

"We could go out for a meal as well, reckon both of us could do with a really nice, big meal," Neville chuckled.

"Now that would be nice," Harry rolled over so he could look up at Neville, the scars and wounds looking a little more jagged when he smiled at Harry before bending down to kiss him again.

\- NL+HP -

Harry sighed as he dropped down into his husband's lap, running his fingers over the scars on his face, by now every single one mapped out and known to Harry like the back of his hand. He could draw them in his sleep.

Chocolate brown eyes opened tiredly and Neville gave Harry that same smile he always did, the smile he had gifted him with from their first kiss on that stairway on their way to fight a battle neither of them were sure that they would survive. It was a mixture of gentle kindness, awe, love and a hint of mischief that very few knew his husband possessed.

"The kids ok?" Neville murmured tiredly.

"Yup, Molly was delighted, they started running riot straight away," Harry rolled his eyes.

"What's five kids compared to her bunch," Neville laughed reaching out and drawing a very willing Harry into a kiss.

"So husband mine, what are we going to do with all this free time?" Harry grinned.

"Well, I had a couple of ideas that I wanted to run by you," Neville said seriously. Harry squawked when Neville murmured a spell and all their clothes disappeared.

"Honestly, Luna becomes a Spell crafter and that is the first spell she creates," Harry rolled his eyes, before groaning when teeth sank into his nipple with just the right pressure before suckling. He gasped when Neville stood with him held firmly in his strong arms and   
walked them over to the rug in front of the fire, the whole way his hard erection rubbing teasingly and enticingly at Harry's entrance.

Neville placed them down on the rug and gently lifted one of Harry's legs so it was resting over his shoulder, placing a loving kiss to the inside of Harry's knee as he always did when they made love in this position, before lining himself up and pressing himself inside of his husband.

Laying there, gasping and rocking into Neville's thrusts, his fingers gripping onto the muscles of his husband's back to try and get purchase as Neville drove his body mad with desire, pushing all the right buttons and making Harry writhe underneath him with white hot pleasure.

Twenty five years of marriage and he never once regretted his decision, he never once felt unhappy with his lot in life. He had a loving husband who made him feel cherished and adored every single day of their lives together, even if it was with only one touch, a look or a smile. They had five beautiful children together who they both doted on and adored. He had a home that was filled to the roof with love and laughter, with the good times and the bad they pulled together as a family. He had everything that he had ever dreamed of, everything that he had ever wanted right here in this man's arms. This man had given him everything, and he made Harry feel like he had done the same right back.

"I love you," Harry breathed reaching up to tug Neville down to him so he could kiss his husband.

"I love you too, always," Neville promised into his lips. Harry gasped and arched as he climaxed to his husband's words.

Life was perfect.


End file.
